Hutt
Hutts are non-bipedal creatures appearing in the Star Wars Universe. Hutts are known to be the worst gangsters in the galaxy and are also known as beings of ignoble slavery. They are native to the planet Nal Hutta, although most of the lord of the crime settled on other planets. Their natal planet usually serves as the headquarters of the crime lord Hutt. The best known Hutt of this species is Jabba the Hutt. Physical appearance Hutts are large gastropod creatures, with large mouths. Their skin is of diverse color, but generally dark, wrinkled, and slimy, with small arms with four fingers on each hand. Their eyes are yellow and reptilian; they also have a slightly deformed head with large nostrils. Although they’re able to eat any form of meat, the Hutts have no teeth. History For centuries, the Hutts dominated much of the organized criminal activities in the galaxy. They had the mania to have many dancer slaves, such as Twi'leks, and also very many bounty hunters. Each great lord of the crime possesses a palace. During the Clone War, the Hutts were not part of the Republic or the Confederacy of Independent Systems. They practiced their criminal activity mainly in Hutt space, to be less disturbed in their activity by the Jedi. At the beginning of the war of the clones, Ziro the Hutt a lord of the crime Hutt conspired with Count Dooku to kidnap the son of his nephew Jabba, Rotta to take control of the territory of Jabba. His plan was finally checked by Padme Amidala and the Clone Troopers. Ziro was sent to prison for his crime. During his imprisonment Ziro succeeded in hiring a bounty hunter to get rid of senator Amidala but the assassination was checked by Ahsoka Tano. Ziro was finally freed by a hostage-taking but was finally killed by his old love Sy Snootles. Towards the end of the War, Darth Maul and his Shadow Collective came to force the Hutts to join them but the Hutts refused and sent their bounty hunter and their man of hands to eliminate them but they failed. One of the lords of the crime was killed in this attack. The Shadow Collective found the traces of Jabba on Tatooine in his palace. After having forced the entrance, Maul left Jabba a last chance to join him, the latter accepted. Some time later the Hutts left Collective The Hutts had a great influence during the time of the Galactic Empire. During the last days of the empire, Jabba the Hutt was killed by Leia Organa — leaving its territory without a leader as well as a great seizure of power for the other lords Hutt. Trivia * The Hutts speak only their own languages. Two of the few Hutts who knew Basic (the name for the English language in the Star Wars Universe) were Ziro and Graballa (non-canon). * Hutts are considered the epitome of the Mafia in the Star Wars Universe. * In Star Wars Legends (Expanded Universe), Jabba had a father named Zorba (non-canon). External Links *'http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hutt' Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Star Wars creatures Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Neutral characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Star Wars villains Category:Star Wars characters Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Mobsters Category:Star Tours characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Acquired characters